The Shield Love
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This was a story requested by one of my readers via PM. I seem to have lost the PM somewhere. So I hope you read this and love it. For the rest of you, this takes place when The Shield is still together. There has been no "betrayal" yet. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right. This was a request by one of my readers who PMed me and asked if I could write a story about Seth Rollins and The Shield still being together. I hope you enjoy this. I seem to have lost your PM name so I hope you read this and enjoy it. P.S If anyone else wants to request a story let me know. I'm open to just about anything within reason. I don't do rape, incest, death fic or pedophilia (yes I had someone ask me to write about two 15 year old boys. Uh no that's not my style sorry eeew) I've done a couple of slash fics, but I don't consider myself good at those. On with the good stuff.

Seth Rollins stood backstage wrapping his gloves on his hands when, Dean Ambrose his fellow Shield member, came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

Dean: "What's up, brother?"

Seth: "Hey Dean. I'm just getting ready for the show."

Dean: "Yeah me too. It's a packed house tonight."

He starts wrapping his own hands in his white tape

Seth: "That's the best kind. I love walking down that isle and seeing every seat in the house filled."

The third Shield member, Roman Reigns joins them.

Roman: "Me too. Even after The Shield is no longer a faction I still want to come down those isles and see all those people."

Seth: "Me too. I can't imagine us never being a faction though."

Dean: "Me either. I'd miss you two assholes too much."

He gives them a smirk to let them know he's showing love in his own little way.

Roman: "Right back at you, Dean."

Seth: "I see a problem that needs to be dealt with tonight."

He eye balls Bo Dallas standing in his gear on the other side of the arena talking to Bray Wyatt, his real life brother.

Dean: "I've been waiting to unleash justice on him since the day I saw him doing that "Bo leave" act of his. Why didn't he just stick to being a normal guy with a normal entrance? He was doing well at NXT to with his normal stuff."

Roman: "He's a douche. Nobody wants him coming out there fucking up their matches like he does."

Seth: "Nobody wants to "Bo lieve" either."

Meanwhile, outside of the arena, 3 Shield girls show up for the live event for the evening. Rebecca is wearing a "Believe in Dean Ambrose" black t shirt with him in his Shield gear and on the back it says "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" and SHIELD is capitalized in Army green camouflage print. Melissa is wearing a black "Believe in Seth Rollins" t shirt with him in his Shield gear and on the back it also says "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" with SHIELD capitalized in Army green Camouflage print. Rachel has on a black "Believe in Roman Reigns" shirt and hers says "Believe in The Shield" in Army green Camouflage print.

Rebecca: "We had these shirts made. I just hope they come down our side of the Isle this time and not the opposite like last time."

Melissa: "No shit, huh. We had the right seats on The Shield side. They just decided to go left and we were on the right."

Rachel: "Well, this time we are on the right according to the seating chart. Now, watch the come in on the opposite side of the area."

Rebecca: "That's not possible all the cameras and stuff are on the opposite side. Besides, we're right up by the barricade. We're guaranteed to get water splashed on us when Roman flips back his hair before going over the wall."

Rachel: "Let it Reign baby. Reign all over me. I want a good squeeze of his arm too. I want to get all muscle when I reach out."

Melissa: "I want a good squeeze on Seth too."

Rebecca: "Ambrose arms please."

Rachel points to one of the production trucks in the parking lot.

Rachel: "Speaking of Ambrose arms. There's the truck with The Shield's picture on it."

Rebecca: "Let me guess. You want to take one of your famous selfies in front of it."

Rachel: "Of course."

They walk over to the truck and take a picture together in front of it and then they take one of them doing The Shield pose with their fists together. She saves it and the other two's phones go off at the same time.

Rebecca: "What the hell did you just do?"

Rachel smiles innocent like nothing unusual happened.

Rebecca: "Dammit, Rachel. Do you tweet when you use the bathroom too? Good God, woman."

Rachel: "Ok, no. Some lines have to be drawn and that would be one of them. This is strictly to see if Rollins will retweet us or not. I used him and Roman in the hashtag."


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa: "The answer to that would be "Yes" yes Seth did retweet you. Check your twitter feed."

Rachel: "You're fucking with me, right?"

She checks her twitter feed and sure enough there is a retweet of her pic with Seth's Believe in Rollins hashtag after it.

Rachel: "Holy shit. That means he's following me. If he's retweeting my tweets he's following me."

Melissa: "Is there a way to see who he is following on your end?"

Rachel: "Yeah if I check his followers and who he is following I can see if he is following me or not."

She goes through about a dozen and a half different people before tripping over her own twitter name.

Rachel: "Rollinsgrl75 right there. He's got me. That must've just happened. I looked after I posted the pic and there wasn't anything yet."

Rebecca: "Too bad Dean doesn't use his. He has one but it's not active of course."

Rachel: "Yeah. You like the one member of The Shield who is antisocial media."

Rebecca: "It's all good. He just doesn't want to open himself up to all the drama that is out there. I can imagine the type of stuff people would say to him. It's not all positive."

Rachel: "Yeah. He'd get a lot of "Dude, why must you overact so much? Take a class." And it might turn him against his fans all together."

Rebecca: "Nope. Dean's not the type to get butt hurt by some negative comments online or in person. He'd talk shit right back and eventually get that person out of his feed. Then he'd triple power bomb them in the middle of the ring and dare them to talk shit with all three of them standing there."

Melissa: "Yeah. I can see that happening. He'd get Seth in on it too just to egg the person on."

Rachel: "That would spark a whole online war of epic proportions and the WWE suits would shit kittens and piss bricks."

Rebecca: "Hence why Dean doesn't use social media. They can't handle the hotness that is Dean fucking Ambrose."

Melissa: "Seriously Beck?"

Rebecca: "Oh yeah. I'm serious."

Rachel: "We'd better get our happy asses inside and take our seats. The show's getting ready to start."

The doors open and the girls are let into the arena with the millions of other fans attending the event that night. They take their seats by the barricade and wait for that moment in the night when The Shield attacks. The lights go out and The Wyatt family music plays. "Ontario California, We're here." Out goes the lantern and they make their way to the ring when the lights come back up Rowen and Harper are in the ring and Bray is sitting in the rocking chair. Finally, the moment the girls are waiting for has arrived. "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta…..SHIELD" the girls turn to face where the guys are coming in and Dean is leading the pack down the Isle coming straight towards their way.

Rebecca: "Yes finally, the right side."

Rachel: "And Seth's dead center as usual with Roman bringing up the back."

Melissa: "It's all good. I can still squeeze him."

Rebecca reaches out to squeeze Dean's arm and is surprised when he actually grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze back then allows her to squeeze him as well. Just a brief no longer then maybe 10 second exchange of motion. Next, Rachel reaches out and squeezes Seth and is greeted by a squeezing of her hand also and longer reaching out so she could touch him. Next Melissa reached for Roman and got arm and a hand squeeze. It felt like all three of them made an extra effort to look their way and Roman did make it reign on Melissa.

After the match is over and the show wraps up, all three members were making round around the arena signing autographs and taking pictures with people. Rachel is idly standing with her hand on the railing waiting for them to come to their side. She's loading up her camera when she feels a brushing of fabric on her hands and glances up to see Seth Rollins gloved hand touching hers.

Seth: "Nice shirt, Rollinsgrl75."

Rachel: "Oh my God, you seriously startled me. Thank you."

Seth: "You're welcome. You want to come down here with me?"

Rachel: "Sure. It's a bit crowded over here though."

Seth: "No worries. I got this."

He makes a motion for security to help her safely down to the floor where he is standing. He takes off his gloves and puts them in one of the millions of utility pockets in his vest.

Rachel: "Nice wrist tattoo, dude. I have one too."

She shows him her breast Cancer Awareness ribbon with angel wings tattoo on her wrist.

Seth: "Nice. May I ask what or who it represents?"

Rachel: "You may and it represents my grandmother who died from breast cancer when I was 10 years old. I saw this at a shop and it spoke to me. She's my guardian angel so the wings represent that


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: "That is beautiful. I love the spiritual message behind that."

Rachel: "Thank you. I'm such a dork. My name is Rachel."

She holds out her hand in a formal introduction and he shakes it.

Seth: "Seth Rollins. It's nice to formally meet you."

Rachel: "Same here. I'm not here alone. I'm here with my two friends."

Seth: "You mean the girls in the "Believe in Dean Ambrose" and "Believe in Roman Reigns" shirts?"

Rachel: "Yeah. Those are my friends Melissa and Rebecca. Rebecca is "Believe in Dean Ambrose" and Melissa is "Believe in Roman Reigns".

He motions to where Roman and Dean are standing and they come over to where he is talking with Rachel.

Dean: "What's up, Seth? Hello darling."

Rachel: "Hi Dean."

Seth: "You see those two chicks sitting by the barricade in front of me?"

Dean: "The one in the "Believe in Dean Ambrose" shirt?"

Seth: "Yeah. Her name is Rebecca and she's Rachel, here's best friend."

Dean: "One of your best friends, huh."

Rachel: "Guilty as charge. They both are my best friends. We're like sisters like you three are brothers."

Dean: "Well, then why the hell are they over there and you're over here?"

He waves for security to bring them down too.

Rachel: "Because I wasn't going to question why Seth requested my presence on the floor next to him and push my luck by saying "Hey you think my friends could come too?"

Seth: "I would've brought them down too."

Rachel: "It's ok. I was having what they call a "Fan girl moment" there."

Dean: "It's OK. We're just human beings with extraordinary jobs."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca and Melissa come down to join everyone.

Roman: "Hello Melissa.

Melissa: "Hi Roman."

Roman: "You can call me Joe. Nice shirt."

Melissa: "Thank you. We had them specially made for tonight. Last time we came to a live event and we wore these shirts you guys ended up coming down on the opposite side from where we were sitting."

Roman: "Well, you picked the right side tonight."

Melissa: "We sure did."

Dean: "And you must be Rebecca."

Rebecca: "Guilty as charged. It's nice to finally meet you, Dean."

Dean: "Likewise. I'm glad you guys sat on the right side and wore those shirts tonight."

Rebecca: "That was awesome when you guys triple power bombed Bo Dallas tonight. I've been waiting for you guys to kick his ass since he debuted."

Seth: "His gimmick may be lame and come off a bit gay, but you have to admit he does have some wrestling talent."

Dean: "Are we watching the same in ring competitor out there?"

Seth: "Yeah. He's good."

Dean: "I'm going to have to agree to disagree on that one. I don't see anything special about him or what he does. He goes out there and runs victory laps around the ring like a show pony. It's ridiculous. There are better new guys out there then freaken Bo Dallas."

Roman: "I've seen better on NXT. He wasn't the best out of any of the guys there. They saw a pretty young face and everyone was behind him. If you ask me Sammy Zane deserves the push more. He's got more talent, but I'm not the head of WWE."

Seth: "That's my brother right there. We're actually best friends outside of the business. If I had to pick between him and Bo I'd have to go with Sammy also."

Dean: "Yeah. He's a much better in ring competitor then Bo."

Rebecca: "And he's not lame or running victory laps like a pony."

Dean: "Thank you. I'm not the only one who sees it."

Rachel: "No. You're not the only one who sees it. Trust me, I see it in the Divas more then I see it in the guys though. They're hiring a bunch of beautiful women who can't wrestle worth shit. There's maybe a handful of Divas who have actual in ring talent and skills. It sucks."

Seth: "Yeah. They haven't had a decent Divas division for quite some time now. They had some potential in Naomi and Cameron."

Rachel: "Yeah. They have actual talent and so does AJ Lee. But, Eva Marie and Summer Ray are too worried about being cute to work on actual talent. I think Naomi is better than Cameron in the ring."

Seth: "Hey, do you ladies want to get out of here? I don't feel comfortable talking about the other talent here. The walls have ears around here."

Rachel: "Hell yeah. Where would you like to go?"

Dean: "I'm actually feeling kind of hungry. I say we find a little 24 hour place to eat and we can make plans from there. We don't have anything to do for the next couple days here."

Rebecca: "Sounds good."

Roman: "Are you ladies from around here?"

Melissa: "We know all of the hang outs around here. There's a place called Lucky Strike that's 24/7if you guys want to blow off steam. It's only 11:00P.M. So it's kind of early."

Dean: "Are you serious? I get my second wind around this time. We'll meet up with you ladies in an hour. That'll give us time to get showered and changed and all that."

Rebecca: "Yes. Please do shower and change. That would really be awesome."

She winks at him and Dean hip-bumps her and smiles knowing she's trying to be flirty with him.

Seth: "Are you sure an hour is long enough for Roman to get his hair in place?"

Roman: "That's hilarious coming out of Mr. it takes me a half an hour to make sure my hair is not puffy."

He flips Roman off as they head back to the dressing room area.

Dean: "You ladies can come back with us. You're just not allowed in the locker room for obvious reasons."

Rebecca: "Sure. We'd love to come backstage and wait. I'm sure we can find something to do for an hour while you all diva out on your looks."

Dean: "How dare you assume that I'm a diva? Have you seen what I come out in the ring in?"

Rebecca: "Bye Ambrose."

Dean: "Bye darling."

They follow the guys into the backstage area. The guys go into the locker room and the girls go back towards catering.

Rebecca: "Holy fucking shit, you guys. We just got asked out."

Rachel: "Ummm, we were standing there right along with you."

Melissa: "I'm glad I dressed like I was going out into a public place after the show."

Rebecca: "I had no idea I'd be going bowling with Dean Ambrose. If I knew that I'd have worn a different shirt or at least brought a change of clothes. Now I feel like an asshole. I mean, this is cool for an event, but not a date."

Rachel: "It's hardly a date, Becks. It's a group of people going bowling.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca: "It doesn't matter. I'm out in public with Dean Ambrose wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt. How retarded does that look?"

Melissa: "It's not retarded. Would you please calm the hell down? You're going to have an aneurysm."

Rachel: "Yeah Becks. You look good anyway."

She sits down at one of the tables with her purse and makes an attempt to fix her hair and make- up.

Rebecca: "Since when are you the calm cool and collected one?"

Rachel: "To quote Dean "They're just normal people with an extraordinary job." We don't have to treat them like they're going to somehow turn into another species in front of us. Breath and act like they're three of our best guy friends we've known for 20 years."

Rebecca starts cracking up laughing like Rachel just told the funniest joke of the year.

Rebecca: "That's cute. I'm not sexually attracted to my guy friends I've known for 20 years."

Melissa: "Me either, but I'm also not hyperventilating over a shirt that I chose to wear before I left the house. Like Dean gives two flying craps about what you're wearing to bowl in. Now if you were going somewhere that required dressing up he might look twice."

Rebecca takes a deep breath and sits down trying to calm her nerves.

Rachel: "He's a man above everything else. He just happens to be a man you watch on TV every week. That's a happy coincidence."

Rebecca: "You're right. He's just a man I watch on TV with an extra ordinary job. He eats, burps farts and puts his pants on one leg at a time just like I do. I'd even go so far as to say he probably swears like a sailor outside of the ring after a few drinks."

Rachel: "You'd be right on that. Have you seen his interviews? He doesn't censor himself unless he's told to."

Rebecca: "I can do this. I'm not going to turn into a bumbling idiot just because I get to spend a couple hours in his presence. I'll just have a couple drinks and relax a bit. Everything will come natural. He's not asking me to birth his children."

Melissa: "I would hope to God not. You just met him and barely choked out "hi"."

Rebecca: "I spoke clear English to him. I wasn't tripping over my words or anything."

Rachel: "Exactly. So don't start now. I didn't flip out when Seth asked me to come down on the floor with him. I just found it weird that he would touch me with his glove on and not take it off so our hands touched."

Melissa: "But he did take his glove off and touch your hand after he got your attention. I'm surprised you didn't spin around and go "Who the hell is touching me?"

Rachel: "I felt him coming my direction. That's why I made sure the camera was ready so we could take our pictures together."

Rebecca: "You never did flash a picture."

Rachel: "That's because I'm going to have to use my cell cam. The batteries in this one died."

Rebecca: "That camera on that Cell phone is just as good as your digital one there."

Rachel: "Yeah and I can post it instantly anywhere I want. So, if I sneak a video of Dean doing Karaoke tonight I can say it was a case of "right place. right time" and call it a coincidence."


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa: "That would be fine, but Seth follows us, remember? He knows where the video came from and exactly who posted it. So, be careful with that."

Rebecca: "I'm just saying that's all."

Rachel: "This is going to be epic."

Melissa: "I'm hoping so."

An hour goes by and Seth is the first one out of the locker room wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt that says "destroy everything" on it. His two-toned hair is pulled back and he is carrying his gear. Suddenly, Melissa takes a deep breath noticing a different "Smell" in the air that wasn't there a minute ago.

Melissa: "I smell Axe. Don't tell me who it is. Let's see if I can guess which guy it is."

Rachel looks at Seth and smiles and he nods hearing Melissa's wish to "Guess" who was there.

Rachel: "Good luck with that. That's going to be like trying to identify a specific scent in Victoria Secret shop. Everyone has on some form of Axe tonight."

Melissa: "Yes, but this person has a specific one on and there is a distinct smell only he has. Besides, I smelled it earlier too. So, it's not a bad nasty man smell."

Rebecca: "What, baby oil and powder?"

Melissa: "Funny. He's also stealth when he approaches unlike the other two who have to say something and spoil the game."

She closes her eyes and smells the air again. The scent is stronger cuz he moved behind her trying to make it more difficult for her to guess.

Melissa: "Ok. You're behind me now. I felt you move spots. The Axe is Clix and now there is a distinct smell of Pantene shampoo too. Hello Seth Rollins."

Seth: "How the hell did you guess all that off a distant smell? There are hundreds of male super stars back there and they use Axe and I'm pretty sure they use Pantene too."

Melissa: "But, that shampoo and scent is specific to you. I smelled it on you earlier when you were talking to me. So, I remembered it too."

Seth: "Wow, and they call me a hound of Justice. You've got a nose like a hound."

Melissa: "Very funny. You're the one I remember. The other is Roman. He smelled good too."

Seth: "And how is his scent different from mine? He uses Axe too."

Melissa: "It's a different Axe and his hair has a tropical smell."

Rachel: "That and baby oil. He smelled like my baby niece."

Rebecca: "Yup. I did smell baby oil on Ro Ro and a hint of baby powder. Dean didn't really have a specific scent. He smelled natural."

Rachel: "He didn't stink. That's a good thing."

Seth: "It amazes me how well you women remember the smallest details about things."

Melissa: "Well, I get paid to remember very small insignificant details. I'm a real life CSI."

Seth: "Lab rat or field agent."

Melissa: "I'm a lab rat. I analyze data."

Seth: "I bet you see some nasty stuff in that lab."

Melissa: "Yeah. I do and it's not at all like the show. I wish we had that equipment and I wish it was that quick to come up with results."

Meanwhile, Dean and Roman come out together. Dean has on blue denim jeans and a black T shirt with his hair messy. Roman has on an army green T Shirt with Khaki colored pants.

Rachel sniffs the air and notices a new scent to add to the memory of meeting The Shield.

Rachel: "Now he has a scent."

Dean: "Who, me?"

Rebecca: "Yes and we were discussing how you can tell one clean guy from 90 others with similar smells."

Dean: "Oh good. I was about to defend Calvin Klein."

Rebecca: "Are you serious? I love Eternity for men. That's my favorite man smell."

Dean: "Well, then today is your lucky day."

Rebecca: "Oh you have no idea just how lucky this day really is."

Dean starts smiling that sneaky smile of his.

Dean: "How luck did I just get tonight?"

Rebecca: "Now if I tell you it becomes a plan and not luck."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean hugs her to him and smells her hair.

Dean: "You smell like peaches."

Rebecca: "Thank you."

He then puts his nose in her neck and finds a spot that smells like her perfume.

Dean: "I'm not familiar with the perfume though. It's got a hint of lavender to it and it smells very clean. I really like it."

Rebecca gets instant goose bumps all over her arms and a shiver goes down her spine feeling his breath on her neck. She tried to hold it together and not turn into a puddle of melted butter right there.

Rebecca: "All right, I'm glad you like it. It's Katy Perry Purr."

Seth: "Let's get out of here before Dean decides he wants to start molesting your friend in the middle of the arena."

Rachel: "Sounds good."

Melissa: "Does he often just randomly start sniffing people like that?"

Roman: "Yeah. It's sort of his thing. He likes the way women smell. So, he makes a habit of trying to remember them like that."

Melissa: "That doesn't explain why he does it to you though."

Roman: "Dean shows his love in many different ways."

Seth: "You're questioning the resident lunatic fringe. He's not meant to be understood."

Rachel: "Kids. So, are we all piling into my Range Rover or are you guys taking your own car and following us?"

Dean: "I vote we pile into your Range Rover. No point in taking two cars."

Rebecca: "I second that. That sounds like the most logical choice."

Roman: "You would say that because he's trying to get in your pants."

Seth: "Looks like you've got three more in your car tonight."

Rachel: "Cool. I got the room. You can just throw your gear in the back. I just cleaned my trunk out so, there's plenty of space."

They walk up to a red Range Rover in the parking lot and Rachel flashes the car alarm and opens the back trunk so the guys can load up their gear. Rebecca climbs into the middle set of seats by the window and Dean sits next to her. Roman climbs into the back set of seats and Melissa climbs over him and sits by the window. Seth climbs into the front passenger seat while Rachel drives.

Rachel: "Well, it looks like our food choices are either IHOP or Denny's. That's all that seems to be open around here."

Seth: "IHOP sounds good to me."

Dean: "I could go for some pancakes."

Rebecca: "Yeah breakfast for dinner. I don't see why not."

Melissa: "Sounds good."

Roman: "IHOP it is."

Rachel: "All righty then."

She pulls into the Denny's parking lot and parks the car. As the guys pile out of the Range Rover Rachel becomes painfully aware of the fact the damn near everyone inside was staring at them walking in like fish in a bowl.

Rachel: "Do you ever get used to that?"

Seth: "Get used to what?"

Rachel: "Feeling like every eye in the whole entire place is focused suddenly on you."

Seth: "Yeah. You get used to it after a while. It never really bothered me because I like being the center of attention."

Rachel: "It's unnerving to me. I want to turn around and go "Yes? Can I help you with something?" But then that would be rude and those who could care less may find me a little bit nuts."

Dean: "I've done that before. I just stood there and asked what everyone was looking at. Then I proceeded to follow their eyes like they were looking at something else. I mess with the ones that stare."

Rebecca: "Why am I not surprised by that statement?"

Dean: "How dare you assume that about me just because it's true?"

Rebecca: "The Unstable one starting shit with random people. That never happens."

Seth: "Only on days that end with "y".

Dean flips him off as the hostess comes to show them to their table. They give them a large booth mostly to itself away from the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Waitress: "I'm sorry we don't have a private room for you guys here. I hope this spot is good."

Roman: "It's fine. We don't need a private room or special treatment. You can relax."

Waitress: "OK Mr. Reigns."

Roman: "Please call me Joe."

Waitress: "Joe. So, where does Roman come from if your name is Joe?"

Roman: "It's just an easier name then my full name and I like it."

Waitress: "Well, I'm Lisa and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get everyone started with drinks?"

Rebecca: "I'll take a large OJ."

Dean: "I'll take coffee."

Rachel: "OJ and a large glass of water."

Seth: "Me too OJ and a large glass of water."

Melissa: "Make it three."

Roman: "I'll take coffee and OJ."

Lisa: "All right I'll bring that right out."

She goes off to get the drinks and Melissa starts laughing and nudges Roman.

Dean: "What the hell is so damn funny?"

Melissa: "Dude, that chick was totally flirting with Roman."

Roman starts smirking and Melissa nudges him again.

Melissa: "I half expected him to call her baby girl."

Dean: "Don't hold back your smile or anything, Ro."

Roman: "I'll try not to."

Rebecca: "Wow, you are terrible. You eat this attention for dinner."

Roman: "Yeah. I do sometimes. I'm not always comfortable with it."

Dean: "Yeah. Roman is so humble when it comes to flirting."

Melissa chokes back another giggle as the waitress brings their drinks. They put in their food orders.

Melissa: "Somehow I detect a small amount of bullshit there."

Rebecca: "Me too. I think Ro-Ro is full of it."

Dean: "Damn, she's not even buying it, dude."

Roman looks at Rebecca like she's nuts.

Roman: "Where the hell did you pull Ro-Ro from?"

Rebecca: "Why? Does it sound weird when I say it out loud?"

Roman: "No. You'd be the first to call me that out loud though."

Rebecca: "As long as you're not offended by it, who cares where it came from."

Roman: "No defiantly not offended by it."

Rebecca: "Good cuz I sort of call you that a lot."

Roman: "It's cool, Becks."

Dean: "Now that we have that established."

The waitress brings their food to them and everyone gets quiet because they are stuffing food in their mouths. After everyone eats the girls try to pay for their own food by giving the guys money.

Dean: "No. You ladies keep your money. We got this."

Rebecca: "Yeah, but we asked you guys out with us."

Dean: "You ladies drove. We got dinner. You drove us here. We'll call it even."

Rebecca: "All right. I'm not about to argue over someone paying for my food."

Melissa: "I can agree with that."

Rachel: "Yup. There's no arguing over free food."

Seth: "It goes against my nature to have a woman pay for her food in my presence."

Roman: "Besides, we're all out together. It makes it less formal."

Rachel: "No arguments out of us."

Dean: "As a matter of fact, why don't you leave your purses in the car when we get to the bowling alley because you won't need your money at all tonight?"

Rebecca: "But, I will need my ID. So, I sort of have to have my wallet with me."

Dean: "Well, of course. That's a give in."

Roman comes back from settling the bill at the cash register.

Rachel: "All right, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Roman: "Let's go."

Everyone piles up into the SUV one more time and Rachel drives to Lucky Strike.

Seth: "So, Rachel. Tell me a little bit about you."

Rachel: "All right. My name is Rachel Lynn Michaelson and I'm 28 years old. I'm a journalist. I graduated from CSULB and I am a freelance Journalist. I basically write for my own online blog."

Seth: "That sounds like fun."

Rachel: "Yeah. I've gone to lots of different events and interviewed all different types of people. I've interviewed Oscar winners, athletes and even local legends and political figures. I get paid to do what I love and I am my own boss. It's a perfect job."

Seth: "Sounds awesome."

Rachel: "So far it has been. I've only met a few douchebags and they were mostly political figures that I couldn't give a damn less about. They just sort of got cut from the blog. I don't know how that may have happened. You don't want to piss off a journalist. We can make your life a living hell or we can be your best friend. You get to pick which side you want."

Seth: "Well, I pick the part where you could be my best friend. So far it's working."

Rachel: "That's a good thing."

Seth: "A very good thing. So, what else can you tell me?"

Rachel: "That depends on what you want to know. I can tell you my whole life story if you want to hear it, but somehow I don't think you want my autobiography."

Seth: "You damn near know mine from the internet."

Rachel: "Yes, but I don't know Colby Lopez at all. I know Seth Rollins AKA Tyler Black from Davenport, Iowa. I know Mr. Money in the bank who thinks his shit don't stink in the ring. I know the kick ass architect from The Shield. I know you like OJ and French toast. I know you're a cross fit freak and damn near an expert in it and I know you and I are the same age. You wear Axe and you're not turned off by a woman who is offering to go Dutch on a date."

Seth: "I think it takes guts for a woman to offer to go Dutch. It also takes guts for a woman to make the first move on a guy or make the first phone call. I like the gutsy woman who walks across the bar and comes over and sits next to the guy she thinks is hot and chats him up."

Rachel: "Well, that is definably me. I am not afraid to make the first move or walk up to a guy and start talking to him. I don't think a woman should be all coy and hope he comes to her first. This is the 21st century and most women are independent and have learned that no man is going to wait for them and they sure as hell aren't about to wait for some man."

Seth: "And a man should respect that about a woman and believe that she knows what she wants and is going for it and not think she's some crazy bitch just because she doesn't want to follow around behind him and nod her head."

Rachel: "Exactly. I have blonde hair on my head, but I have brains inside my head and I use them every day. I don't go stupid just because there is a man present and he decided I'm his object of attention at the moment. He's bound to see some bigger boobs walk by and go about his business."

Seth: "Yeah if he's shallow and that's all he wants. A real man sees those bigger boobs walk by and still stays focused on the object of his attention."

Rachel: "And I'm the kind of woman who's probably going to notice that other female and comment on her just to throw him off his game. Men don't expect the woman to shake her head and go "God damn did you see that?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'd have to say that would throw me for a loop if you did that. I'd be like "Excuse me?" and wait for you to repeat the comment again."

Rachel: "And I would and then I'd challenge you to be honest with me. That's the only time you'd be able to look at another woman in my presence and not have me cuss you out for it."

Seth: "I'd say you sound like the perfect woman."

Rachel: "Thank you."

Meanwhile, in the backseat,

Dean: "So Rebecca. What's your story darling?"

Rebecca: "My story?"

Dean: "Yeah. Tell me about yourself. You know my basic information now I'd like to know yours."

Rebecca: "Well, my name is Rebecca Monroe and I'm 30 years old. I live in Long Beach with Rachel. We're roommates and we went to the same college together. I've known Melissa all my life. We went to high school together and now the three of us are bonded like blood sisters. Our basic love of boy bands is what started our friendship."

Dean: "Boy bands brought 3 grown women together."

Rebecca: "Yes. I know sounds weird but it's true. It started out with an NKOTB obsession back in the day and grew into a BSB obsession and before we knew it we were all three hooked. We still love their music and go to their shows to this day."

Dean: "I didn't see that coming. So, what the hell brought you guys into the world of WWE?"

Rebecca: "Well, I watched the old WWF back in the day. So, I always loved wrestling and I watched GLOW too. It wasn't hard to transition into the WWE. I loved DX and Edge when they were around. So, any up and coming new guy had to be edgy and controversial for me. I loved the controversial storylines. I loved Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock. Then I started falling for The Usos and Randy Orton. Then along came 3 guys from NXT who started kicking asses and taking names. I noticed them on NXT first when Seth Rollins became the first and youngest champion to win the belt. It seemed like CM Punk felt that this young kid was going to be huge and anyone that impressed CM Punk had my blessing because CM Punk didn't fall for just anyone out there. Then I started noticing Dean Ambrose and I didn't really pay him much mind until a friend of mine showed me some old CZW Jon Moxley stuff on You tube. Then I was hooked. I fell in love with the little bad ass who swore like a sailor and flicked cigarettes at the camera in the alleyway where he did his promos. "

Dean: "I plan on bringing him to the WWE eventually. Of course they'd have to lose their PG 13 rating for me to do it. I don't see the era that's running the show now embracing some crazy violent psycho that goes around threatening his enemies with a serving fork."

Rebecca: "Obviously they loved him or they wouldn't have asked you to be a part of the WWE. That's what made them ask you to be a part of the WWE and a part of The Shield."

Dean: "True. That is what made them ask to join the WWE, but CM Punk is the reason why The Shield is together. We were supposed to be a part of his storyline to protect the championship."

Rebecca: "I knew it. I knew CM Punk actually knew you guys. Spoilers alert he said on his Best in The World DVD that he trained Rollins. So, that doesn't surprise me that they wanted you guys to be a part of the storyline to protect his championship. That explains why you guys pop up everywhere he is."

Dean: "There's a lot more I could tell you, but then you'd stop watching WWE because Ambrose gave you all the stuff you need to know."

Rebecca: "I would never say Ambrose told me. I'd blame it on Facebook or some social media outlet of some sort."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean: "Good girl. I love a woman who is willing to protect her man's dignity."

Rebecca: "It's not your dignity you'd lose giving away WWE plots. It's your job and that would take away the man I love to watch out in the ring with his two brothers power bombing douchebags and righting injustice."

Dean closes the space between him and Rebecca and Rebeca starts smiling.

Rebecca: "Seriously?"

She looks him up and down and looks at what she's hoping is a situation that may turn into her kissing Dean in the backseat of the car.

Dean: "Yeah. How do you feel about this situation here?"

He gestures to the two of them. Rebecca puts her hand on his face and strokes his stubble with her thumb.

Rebecca: "I think I like this situation here and I think I'm about to kiss you."

Dean pulls her to him and he does kiss her softly at first on the lips. Her arms go around him and she kisses back following his lead. She wasn't going to go any further then he wanted her to and he wasn't going to push anything she didn't want. Just as they were getting into their kissing Rachel pulled into the parking lot at the bowling alley and parked the car.

Rachel: "We're here."

She looks in the rearview mirror and sees Dean and Rebecca locked at the lips. She couldn't really see into the second set of seats, but she was pretty sure that Melissa was probably making out with Roman too.

Rachel: "Not that anyone really cares."

In the second set of seats,

Melissa: "Do you often make out with women you just meet?"

Roman: "No. I never make out with women I just meet, but you're different. I feel like I've known you forever. The last person I felt like that towards I almost married."

Melissa: "Wow. That's pretty crazy to feel like that towards someone you just met. So, you got all that off of "Hi. My name is Melissa and I'm 29. I'm a CSI and I live in Long Beach."

Roman: "No. I got all that off of the look in your green eyes, baby girl. There's an attraction between us and I'd be stupid to ignore that."

Melissa: "Yeah. I'd be pretty stupid to ignore that chemistry too."

She runs her hands up his arms and squeezes his muscles which he purposely flexes so she gets the full effect.

Melissa: "Damn, I mean your arms are nice in the ring, but I never noticed how extremely hard you are until right now."

Roman: "I'm hard all over."

Melissa starts smiling at his suggestive tone to his voice. Suddenly, she was sure they weren't talking about his arms anymore and judging from the look in his eye it wasn't about working out either. She runs her hands under his shirt and lightly scratches her nails across his abs giving him goose bumps.

Roman: "Should I just take off my shirt?"

Melissa: "Oh yeah. Lose the shirt please."

He takes off his shirt and Melissa starts trailing kisses along his tattoo on his chest and follows it up and along his shoulder and down his arm. Meanwhile, in the front seat with Rachel and Seth,

Rachel: "Let's all get in the car and make out in the parking lot. That's not awkward or anything."

Seth: "Oh come on. Don't act like you've never been in a car and started making out before."

Rachel: "Oh I've made out in a car before just not with a whole car full of people and in front of a hot spot bowling alley."

Seth: "Well, that's easy enough to avoid just go pull in the back where there's not as much attention."

Rachel: "You want to join the make out party, Rollins?"

Seth: "If you're comfortable with it I'm down."

Rachel: "Hell yeah I'm comfortable with it. Let me find a dark spot so I don't feel like a big fat pervert."

Seth: "And listening to these four doesn't make you feel like a pervert."

Rachel: "Nope. It's only when we are in plain sight and I feel like anyone can come up and start knocking on the window like someone with a squirt gun trying to separate cats."

She finds the spot furthest away from any human traffic and bright intrusive light, but public enough to where someone wouldn't think they were up to no good being there for a long period of time.

Rachel: "OK. I think we're safe here far enough away to be inconspicuous and yet public enough not to look like we're casing the joint."

Seth: "Now bring that sexy ass over here and give your favorite Shield guy some love."

Rachel climbs into the passenger seat without hesitation and starts kissing him. She was grateful that the front seat was roomie enough so she didn't feel like she was hanging her ass out the window not that it much mattered because Seth's massive strong hands were firmly placed one on each of her cheeks. She was also glad she opted for the loser fitting jeans and not the jeggings that wouldn't allow her to enjoy straddling Seth's lap.

Seth: "You are sexy as hell. Do you know that?"

Rachel: "Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying my ass so much."

Seth: "I'm sorry I can't help myself. I'm attracted to a woman with a nice ass and nice boobs and you've got both."


End file.
